


Thus said the Lord

by winxixia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: You can find complements for this OS by following this link :http://winxixia.tumblr.com/post/163459883580/thus-said-the-lordThank you for reading !





	Thus said the Lord

Heavens. The land of angels and archangels, working together for God to protect the mortels. The regular angels were doing some tasks in Heaven or on earth while archangels were waching over them. All of them were important and then they couldn't be lazy. This sin could lend them to be scold in the lighter case and banned in the worst.  
In this land, Stanley was a lonely angel sewing clothes for his winged comrades. Most of the time he wasn't busy so he had the habit to go around to collect several kinds of fruits, except apples of course. He had always been shy but it got worst thirty years ago when his best friends, Tom and Dick, were banished for an unknown reason to him. No matter how many time he asked he never had any answer. He often thought about them. Angels aged very slowly but once exiled, their powers were taken off and they aged as fast as the mortals because they became a part of them. Even if the three of them were the same age, Tom and Dick should be old men by now. They would eventually die. However Stanley never heard about a banished angel being allowed to live in Heaven again after dying. Angels couldn't really die, they would resurrect in the holy tree. An apple would grow and fall to reveal a new born angel. That was the reason they were forbidden to eat these fruits, to not take the risk to eat another celestial being. Some angels could resurrect as archangels such as Gaston. He died thousands years ago during a war between angels and demons. He was the bravest and he sacrified himself to beat a general of demons and to save the angels. Since then he was a hero and he liked to the others to remember that. His closest friend, LeFou, was always praising him. At least Gaston was nice and alwas prompt to fix a problem. He often tried to act cool with Stanley so the angel was convinced that he was the archangel who banished his friends.  
Stanley could go wherever he wanted in Heaven but never after the holy tree. It wasn't really forbidden to go there but the celestial beings simply didn't approve to anyone to go that far. However, one day, the angle didn't pay attention to this and was floating above the ground, lost in thoughts. What was keeping his mind busy was LeFou. He was in love wit him since centuries but it was obvious that the other angel was head over hills for Gaston and rumors were telling it was mutual. Stanley had no chance but he simply couldn't forget about him even if nothing ever happened. At some point he realized he flew to far. He was in an unknown landscape. He was about to go back when something weird caught his yes. He approached it to see strange lighting bars blocking the entrance of a cavern. It was so dark inside he couldn't see anything. He leaned forward but it was useless so he stepped back and walked on a wood stick. It made a small noise outside but because of the emptiness if the cavern there was a loudly echo inside. Then, oming from the depths of earth, as an answer, a harsh and deep voice, soundind so far away, spoke.  
“Bouh.”  
The surprise made him fly away. He quickly went back to his place. He hadn't picked any fruit and he was too nervous to sew. During the rest of the day and several ones after he kept thinking about the scelled cavern and the person inside. Who was there and why ? He decided ti go there again, he was curious now. He went there discreetly. The place was easy to find. He stood up again near the entrance. After a moment he dared to talk.  
“Hello ?”  
He heard the echo of his own voice during some seconds before the silence came back. Was it his imagination last time ? Did he make a rock fall into the void without paying attention and so he heard it when it hit the ground ? He was about to leave when he heard the voice again.  
“You again ? I thought I scared you last time.”  
“Who are you ?”  
He didn't realize at first he asked this. Once again he waited a moment to hear the other speak again. Did they not get the answer instantly because they were so deep underground ? But his patience paid.  
You should go back to your task, whatever it is.”  
At least that was half worth it so the angel insisted.  
“Are you an angel too ? I guess you are one if you're scelled in Heaven. What have you done to end up there, forgotten by all ?”  
“It's none of your business. Go away.”  
Then the mysterious person stopped talking, no matter what Stanley could say. He let it go and kept himself busy with the fruit collect. Angels only ate some to regain some energy to accomplish their task. Stanley went sometimes to deliver them to his comrades. On rare occasions he would bake some cakes. That was Tom's job to cook while Dick was picking fruits and taking care of the fruit trees. If the angel could avoid giving the food he would, it reminded him too much his old friends. Beside he had to talk with other people and he never knew what to say, so why did he have to ? The only one he accepted around was LeFou but the chubby angel was talking with him only when Gaston was somewhere else and almost about the archangel. Sometimes Stanley was wondering why he was in love with LeFou. He was indeed really nice, always willing to help, smiling and always having a nice word for everyone. However he could only see Gaston and Stanley knew it. He'd never stand a chance so why keeping hoping ? It wasn't making any sense. He was weird.  
He didn't have the time to complain though. Lately he was busier than ever by sewing new clothes. They all were made at the same period and now has come the time to replace them. He hasn't been able to go to the sealed for a month. Strangely he was missing it. Perhaps because he was talking with someone new even if the 'talking' part was a bit exaggerated. Still, somehow, it felt nice. Once he finally had the time again he quickly flew to the cavern. He stood near the entrance before staring to talk.  
“Hello !”  
The answer came faster than what he was expecting... Even if he was half sure to get none at first.  
“You... You came back ? After all this time... I thought you were gone for good.”  
“I've just been really busy. I'm sorry.”  
Why was he sorry for ? That wasn't like he was supposed to go there everyday to talk with them. How strange. The other must have been thinking the same because he could hear them chuckle. It was a deep, low and quite beautiful voice in some way.  
'Argh, I'm getting weirder !' Stanley thought.  
“What's your name ?”  
Wait, who... Was the other trying to know him better ? Well, that was new.  
“I'm Stanley. What about you ?”  
“Won't tell you.”  
Was that a joke ?!  
“Are you kiddig me ?! I tell you my name but you don't say yours ?!”  
“I never said I would talk to you about me. Beside, don't you think that the less you know about me, the better it is ? Did you never think there was a reason for me to be trapped there ? I just wanted to know the name of the reckless angel who keeps oming here when it's so obvious he shouldn't.”  
Stanley was speechless. He wasn't expecting from the other to be that rude. But he knew they were right and he also knew why he was keeping doing so.  
“I did.”  
“Then tell me : why are you doing this ? Do you find this funny ? Are you so happy I'm down there and not simply dead ?”  
“I'm just curious.”  
“... Curious ? I wonder if it isn't worst somehow...”  
“I'm not there to mock you,” Stanley insisted.  
“That's what you say. But for what I care... Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to do anything. Consider yourself as safe.”  
They both went silent for a moment. The angel truly had no bad intention but how could the other know ? He looked at the sunset. Now wasn't the time.  
“I have to go back. I'll come again tomorrow.”  
“... You shouldn't.”  
“But I want to.”  
“ … “  
Silence again. Stanley returned to his place and as he said, the next day, he paid another visit to the stranger.  
“Hello.”  
“You really came... How reckless you are ?”  
“Enough to talk with someone I know nothing about.”  
“Ha ! You're a funny one, that's for sure !”  
Once again they chuckled. It really was a nce sound.  
“But I really think you shouldn't come here.”  
“You don't want me to ?”  
He was always so impulsive ! He had to think before talking, it was becoming necessary. Anyway it was said and he was now waiting for an answer. He heard the deep voice again.  
“... Well, that's not like I had something else to do after all... And as I said, it's no like I could do anything, down there...”  
“Thank you.”  
“You're really weird.”  
“If I wasn't I wouldn't talk to you.”  
The mysterious person laughed. Since this day they talked a lot together. Stanley came whenever he could. The other seemed always happy to know he was there. They didn't want to talk about them so it was mostly Stanley who was speaking about his life, his tasks. He mentionned LeFou sometimes. His interlocuter quickly guessed he was in love with him. They told him to let go since the chubby angel was so obsessed about Gaston. They were right but it still hurt Stanley. He didn't want to hear that. He wanted to escape this remark but for what ? Fleeing the truth wouldn't do anything. He just went quiet.  
Another time he mentionned Gaston and the other seemed upset about that. He barely talked for the rest of the day and even several after. He never brought up the subject ever again.  
He also talked with LeFou when he encountered him. He never mentionned to him the sealed cavern and the person inside. The chubby angel was too close to Gaston, he feared to be reported. However, one day, LeFeou genuinly asked where Stanley was going for hours, where nobody would see him. He hesitated to give him a honest answer but he decided to do so. He talked to him about the mysterious person. LeFou seemed more and more surprised.  
“And since how long you say ?”  
“Almost three monthes by now.”  
“Oh my God... You shouldn't have done that ! Why did you do this ?!”  
“I was curious to meet someone new around here.”  
“Just... For that ?! Nothing more ?”  
Stanley didn't answer. Indeed, curiosity, didn't explain everything. The other person was nice, in their way. They didn't hesitate to say what they were thinking and they were a great person to share his thoughts with. He realized he simply appreciated them.  
LeFou looked at him with wide eyes before quickly leaving. Stanley watched him fly away. Was that truly a problem that he liked the trapped person ? He didn't mean to free them, the other ask him to not even try. The bars were special, archangels would be immediately warned if someone tried to remone the seal. They didn't want him to get in trouble.  
He went back to his place. Nothing special happened for several days. Sadly, peace didn't last long. Almost a week after his conversation with the chubby angel, he heard noises near the place where he was sewing. It was a small building with a table to work, material on one side and clothes on the other. He could see the door from there, and when this one was thrown through the room he could barely dodge it. He pecked to the entrance. Gaston was there, looking angry. Near him LeFou seemed to be begging him.  
“You don't have to knock him out ! He-”  
“Don't tell me what to do, LeFou ! This is a serious amtter !”  
Stanley knew what it was about. LeFou was way too embarassed and Gaston too serious to give him a doubt. He has been betrayed. By the person he loved. He was too stupid, he should have known that.  
“You know why we're here, Stanley, right ?” the archangel asked. “We know you befriended the demon sealed after the apple tree. Despite the warnings you talked to him. You didn't follow the orders about him.”  
“I didn't know it was forbidden, I never heard about... Him before.”  
“Don't play the idiot ! If he was locked away you know it wasn't for nothing ! And it didn't happen only once or twice ! We can't let that unpunished. Stanley, you're banished from Heaven. You will lose your wings and live among the mortals.”  
Stanley couldn't say anything, he immediately felt like he lost all hus strenght. He fell on is knees. A white light blinded him for a few seconds, making him lose counsciousness. He didn't know for how long he was out nor where he was. There were trees around here and he was lying on a bench. He sat. He could see some people looking at him. Mortals. He finally realized. He truly has been banned. He started shaking. It happened so suddenly ! He didn't know the humans realm, he never visited it. How would he survive ? He put his head in his hands.  
He was so lost in thought he didn't see that someone was talking to him. He lookep up to discover two mean in front of him. They seemed a bit old but not that much. They both had long hair but not with the same color ; it was light for one and dark for the second. They looked quite familiar somehow. The shorter one, with the black hair, was speaking.  
“Stanley, what are you doing here ?”  
At first he didn't pay attention right away to the fact he knew his name. Then it hit him. He observed them more attentively. Their faces, their eyes...  
“Impossible,” he whispered.  
It felt irrealistic. How could he met them here, at this exact moment ? Was it chance ?  
“This... I must be dreaming...”  
He shivered because of the sudden blowing wind. Dick put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You must be freezing with these simple shirt and jans. We live nearby, you should come with us.”  
“Dick is right,” Tom said. “We were on our way to go home.”  
The fallen angel nodded and followed them. They left the park and they walked to a building, two or three streets away. They entered it and took the stairs to the second floor. On the left, Tom unlocked a black door and stepped aside to let they come in. It was simple inside, mostly black and white. His friends led him to a large sofa and made him sit.  
“I will make you a cup of hot chocolate, you'll feel better after this,” Tom said.  
Dick got him a cover. Tom soon came back with three cups full of a hot drink. He gave the first one to Stanley, the seond to Dick and he kept the last. He sat with his two friends on the sofa, keeping the 'youngest' one in the middle. The chocolate was sweet, it calmed him him down for a moment. Then again he thought about all that happened. It was like he still was in Heaven a hour bafore. Was it even real ?  
He felt hands on his shoulders. His friends were there for him but he'd predered to see them again in another context. He was feeling really down right now. They were quiet, waiting for him to explain why he was in the humans realm. He sighed.  
“I talked with a demon sealed in a cavern after the apple tree.”  
“You talked with Vlad ?” Dick asked, surprised.  
“Vlad ? Maybe, he never told me his name.”  
“That can only be him. They bannished you just for that ? I guess you must have talked a lot with him.”  
“For three monthes.”  
“I see... I guess he didn't tell you his story if he didn't even give you his name...”  
Stanley shook his head. Whatever the past of Vlad he must have been a bad person to be sealed in Heaven and forgotten by all. That was worst than death. Because of it, he was bannished. Coul he really complain ? He knew there was a reason for the demon to be there... Now that he was thinkong about it, it was weird to seal a demon in Heaven. He shared this thought with his friends who looked at each other. Tom answered.  
“Vlad made a contract with a demon, but at the origin he was an ange. He still is, in some way.”  
“He was an angle ?! Then why did he...”  
“He fell in love with a human centuries ago. She was a rich lady, full of qualities : nie, smart, caring... It seems they spent a lot of time together and that she loved him too. Unfortunately, a day she was travelling, she was attacked by robbers who wanted her money. Vlad couldn't do anything because angels aren't supposed ti interfer in mortals business. He didn't accept it and seaked for revenge. A demon aboarded him in the humans realm. They made a contract and Vlad got terrifying powers he used to defeat the one who prevented him to save the one he loved... Thankfully he was captured before he could kill too many angles on his way. The demon was found and executed. Since then no one ever talked about Vlad.”  
Stanley took some time to process all of this story.  
“What a tragedy,” he said. “I can't imagine his pain... To lose someone so dear and being sealed far away from everyone because of it...”  
“It's sad but he hasn't been the most tender. He killed humans to protect her several times in the humans realm – you forgot to mention it earlier, Tom – but also angels and even an archangel,” Dick added.  
“Indeed. I don't remember her name but I know that Belle is her reincarnation.”  
Belle was a famous archangel. She was a nice and smart one, taking care of the Heavens library. All the story of the world could be found there. Some angels were in charge of write it down. Since some centuries the humans also started to do the same so it helped them. Angels could consult them and Stanley studied it a lot when he was younger. Of course Vlad was never mentionned.  
“We met him too and we pitied him too. So we were banned.”  
Stanley looked in Tom's eyes. They knew Vlad. All made sense, at least he finally knew the reason for the ban of his friends. But how did they leran about his story ? He asked them.  
“Vlad himself did. We had to insist a lot though. I guess he was more talkative back then. And we knew him since longer than you did, until Gaston saw us and banned us.”  
The night was falling. Tom and Dick prepared a room for Stanley to let him rest. They also lent him some clothes. He was so exhausted he quickly fell asleep.  
During the next days he had to learn how to live among the humans, to eat food other than fruits, to buy what he needed. He also learnt ti know the place where he had to live now, in the french town of Villeneuve. His friends introduced him to a couple, Jacques and Laurette, who helped them to get an appartment and a job, but also papers. It was decided that Stanley'd staye with Tom and Dick he was hired to work with the fruit seller. It was hard at first, to understand how money worked, to learn the humans rules and such. They were living near the church, what kind of bothered Stanley, who was constanly reminded of his celestial origins.  
It was also a surprise to discover that his friends were a thing. He never realized so, but it explained how they met Vlad : they were searching for a place where no one could see them. They have always been discreet but they still married each other at the town hall. The only witnesses were Jacques, Laurette and some neighbors and customers.  
He was a bit mad at LeFou because of who he was bannished but mostly at himself. He was the very first culprit.  
Sometimes he was looking at the sky and was wondering how Vlad was. No one should have told him that Stanley was no longer an angle. Knowing him he should have guessed that, but what if he thought the angelt simply decided to not talk to him anymore without a good bye ? Thinking about that made his chest hurt. However he had no clue why.

It's been a month since Stanley was chased of Heaven and LeFou was feeling guilty. He had betrayed his friend. He has been so shaken by the confession that Gaston noticed it right away. Then he insisted so much, during several days, that the chubby angel ended up by telling everything. Soon after thr archangel banned his friend. He hated himself for reporting him and at the same time he was convinced it was the right thing to do. After all, he couldn't let him talk with a demon, right ? What if he tried to set him free like Tom and Dick wanted to do ?  
He never told Stanley he knew for them. Gaston insisted to keep the demon's existence as a secret. LeFou always thought it was better for people to know so they would't encounter him by mistake, but how could he disobey to Gaston ?  
They had a well to link Heaven to the mortals realm, only some angels and the archangels could use it. They could see what they were doing by standing above it or going down by crossing. He has been relieved to see Stanley meet Tom and Dick again but it didn't change anything about their human state.  
The real culprit was Vlad. All happened because of his behalf. It was a mistake to keep him alive. Someone had to do something about it. If he successively won over the demon he may ask for the rehabilitation of the fallen angel ! He knew it was the right thing to do.  
Gaston was keeping at his place a holy lance He bravely fought demons with it. Thanks to it LeFou could set the demon free and then kill him. He waited for the archangel to go to grab it. He quickly flew to the apple tree. The demon wasn't that far away after it. He stood up near the entrance and waited. He didn't really know what to do or to say.  
“Who are you ?” a deep voice asked. He jumped a little and gripped the weapon harder.  
“My name is LeFou. I'm-”  
“A friend of Stanley. What happened to him ? Was he banned too ?”  
The angel shivered. He wasn't expecting that. Did the demon care about the fallen angel ? Maybe he just wanted his soul.  
“He was, because he talked to you.”  
“And then he told you about it and you said everything to your precious Gaston ?”  
How far did he know ?! The angel was getting scared.  
“Tell me, then... What are you doing here ? You know what happens when innocent angels like you come here to chat with me...”  
“I'm here to free you.”  
He didn't let the demon answer and he hit the seal with the lance. A white flash blinded him for a second and the ground shook. After a moment everything was back to normal except the now open cave. He waited for the demon to go out but nobody came. He decided to go down. Maybe the demon was to weak to escape. He would be easy to kill him.  
Of course it was dark inside so he stayed a bit careful. However his confidence was slowly decreasing. He could see better around him once he reached the bottom. No one was there. He only found broken chains.  
He suddenly felt something hitting him on the back. He was propulsed on the wall and hurt his head on a stone. His vision spinned a little before he saw him. He was terrifying with his giant bkack wings, his dark glare and his shiny fangs. He grabbed LeFou by the collar after having thrown the lance out of his reach.  
“I hope for you that you weren't expecting to kill me with this... In your hands it's only a toy. I also hope it wasn't to avenge your 'friends'... Because you betrayed them, remember ? Only to please your dear Gaston... Don't worry, I'll dispose of him once I'm done with you. You will both pay for what you've done to Stanley !”  
However, before he could do anything, a shadow surprised him and he jumped on the side to dodge Gaston's attack. He hissed.  
“Of course you're there...”  
“I'd never let you hurt LeFou even though he made the mistake to free you. I'm even grateful he did because I can finally kill you !”  
“I was about to say the same.”  
The fight started. Gaston was using the lance he picked up and Vlad his claws. They had an equal sregh. They could break stone with their bare hands. For some minutes no one had the advantages. LeFou was watching them fight. He had been dumb to think he could kill the demon by himself. He'd be dead without Gaston. He'd only bother him if he stayed. He had to call out for help. He had to quickly flee.  
Though the demon was faster and not really disposed on letting him go so he aimed for him. The angel didn't have the time to dodge.  
The hit never cale. Instead Gaston fell on the ground, badly injured. LeFou didn't take the time to think. He flew to him, grabbed him and hold him tight while he escaped the cavern. It was the end. No one could ever fight Vlad nor calm him down, except...  
He knew what to do.

It felt like thunder and eartquake happened at the same time for no apparent reason. Tom said that something could have happened in Heaven. No one mentionned Vlad but they all thought about him. There no reason he could do anything though, sealed in the cavern.  
There was a small balcony where Stanley stood up. From there he could see a part ot the town, the church for example but this day, what was interesting him was some giant bird cming right in his direction. He quickly went back inside but before he could close the window, something entered and crashed in the middle of the living room, throwing away the table and the sofa. Tom and Dick rushed to know what was all that noise. All of them stared at LeFou with shock, who was holding a bleeding and uncounscious Gaston in his arms. Stanley was the first to be able to speak again.  
“LeFou ?! What are you doing he-”  
“We have no time, Stanley !” LeFou yelled. He looked panicked. “If you do nothing he will kill us !”  
“Who are you talking ab-”  
“Found... You...”  
They turned to the newcomer. He was a tall man with big black wings on his back which were losing feathers. His clothes were torn up and dirty. His hair was messing and way shorter than Stanley thought, only framing his face, which was, like his hands, his chest and his feet, badly burnt. He took a first step inside, then a second before he collapsed. Once again Stanley was the first to react. He dragged him more inside and turned him to see his face. It was like it was healing by itself but the demon was still pretty hurt.  
“We have to help him”, he said.  
“What ?! What about Gaston ?” LeFou exclamied.  
“You mean the guy who banned us ?” Dick coldly replied.  
“We'll help him too,” Tom announced after softly hitting his husband in the ribs.  
They put the table and the sofa at their right place while Stanley was closing the window. Gaston was placed on the sofa and Vlad on Stanley's bed, in the dark. He couldn't bear the sun because of all these centuries spent in the dark and also a bit because of his pact. It was almost a mirale that he could go that far. Stanley stayed at his side. He cleaned his face. Strangely the demon was already healed. It was even faster than for angels, it was amazing somehow.  
He took a moment to examine him. Vlad's skin was very pale. He looked very tired. His black locks were falling freely on the pillow. His clothes must have been white centuries ago but wat surprised him the most was that he was expecting demons clothes, not old angels clothes. Plus the demon seemed to have no scar.  
Should he change his clothes ? Vlad was taller than him, he wasn't sure he'd find something for him. He stood up to check how where the others. He was about to leave the room when he heard a voice behind him.  
“So that's what you look like... Stanley.”  
Vlad was looking at him. He carefull sat and slowly rubbed his face with one hand. He sighed.  
“I wasn't expecting to go back in the human real ever again... A least there is less light than in Heaven...” He said nothing for a moment before talking again. “How are you ?”  
Stanley was surprised but this question but still answered.  
“I'm fine. I just wasn't expection a demon, an angel and an archangel to crash in the living room today... Or any other day to be honest.”  
“Isn't it too hard to live as a human ?”  
“... Not as much as I thought. Luckily I have old friends to take care of me.”  
“That's good.”  
They were silent again.  
“I'm gonna see how the others are doing. I'll be back after. Do you need anything ?”  
“Not really... Or maybe...”  
“Yes ?”  
He shook his head ad layed down again. Stanley left. In the living room Gaston was still on the sofa, with a worried LeFou by his side. Tom and Dick were sat on chairs at the table. They looked at him.  
“Vlad's awake,” he told them. “How is Gaston ?”  
“He's recovering,” LeFou replied. “It wasn't as bad as I thought...”  
“How did it happen ?”  
The chubby angel hesitated before explaining everything. He felt more and more dumb as he told the story. No one interrupted him. Once done noodu commented. He was feeling very uncomfortable and also guilty because of Gaston's state.  
“I'm sorry,' he said. “I wanted to do the right thingband I only messed up. You were banned, Gaston is hurt and the demon is free...”  
“And there are high chances that you'll be baned too,” Dick added. “As you said, Vlad is free because of you.”  
LeFou looked so shocked, Stanley pitied him. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let's wait for now. Gaston needs some rest and Vlad too.  
The angel nodded.

It took several days to the demon and the archangel to fully recover. Vlad could now resist to the sun but he prefered to stau in the dark bedromm. It was better this way to dodge a fight with Gaston.  
Then the day came when the archangel was healed and decided to go back to Heaven. The problem was, he wanted for Vlad to come with them and the demon simply refused.  
“You weren't really expecting for me to go back there ?”  
“And you didn't really think I would let a dmon minding his business here afer having escaped to Heaven ?”  
“Yiu fear for your little friend to be banned don't you ? He will be even if I come. I won't follow you to be forgotten in a dark cave ever again.”  
“You had to pay for your crimes ! And you have to pay for my injuries !”  
“You wanted me to let this little guy kill without a word ?! No one would do that !”  
“STOP !” Stanley yelled and they all looked at him. He stood up between the two men. “Gaston, go back to Heaven. You are the only one who can protect LeFou and be assured he won't be banned.”  
“What about the demon ?”  
“I'll look over him. Now go.”  
The archangel hesitated but finally let, followed by LeFou. Stanley felt an arm on his shoulder and his heart raced when he realized it was Vlad.  
“I didn't know you cared that much about me”, he said, smirking.  
The young man blushed and pushed him away. The demon chuckled. He was righ hough. These last days allowed them to get closer. To be honest he found Vlad very charming and gorgeous.  
“I can't let you be trapped again.”  
“You're so sweet.”  
He hugged him from behind, wings wrapped around him as to protect him. He weakly tried to escape but it felt nice to be hold like this so he stayed there. It was like nothing could happen.

However, several days later, while Tom was baking and Dick wondering why he has to host a demon, they got visitors. By he open window arrived Gaston, Lefou and three other angels. Belle was one of them and the first to speak.  
“Greetings. I'm here to talk with the demon.”  
“Who's asking for him ?” Vlad said from the sofa.  
“My name is Belle. I'm the archangel of knowledge. Itake care of the celestial library. These last days we talked a lot about your case.We're here to give you the result.”  
“That's so nice of you...”  
“Don't interrupt me. Angel Vlad, you're banned from Heaven. Since the demon with who you made a contract is dead and now that you're free, you can renounce to your powers without any risk. If you do so, we won't have to kill you. Thus said the Lord. Yiu have been forgiven for your sins. If you agree to become a human you'll be put in Stanley's charge.”  
“Me ?” Stanley exclaimed. “Why ?”  
“Thus said the Lord.”  
It wasn't a justification but he knew he wouldn't get nothing else.  
“What are you planning to do, demon ?” Gaston asked.  
“It seems like I have no choice. How could I survive to five angels attacking me ?”  
His words were nothing but sarcasm, though he accepted. His fangs disappeared and his wings became white again before vanishing. He had a special aura as a semi-demon, semi-angel being which faded away as he was becoming a simple human. Belle was satisfied. She turned to Tom and Dick.  
“Now that the demon is a simple human, the Lord allows you to go back to Heaven to be angels again. What's your answer ?”  
“I refuse,” they said at the same time.  
“It took us a lot of time to get used to, but's not that bad to be human,” Dick explained.  
“Plus, we don't want to leave our friend again,” Tom added and Belle nodded.  
“I knew it bu I had to ask. Now, we will take our leave.”  
“Wait !” Stanley said. “What about LeFou ?”  
The chubby angel looked very uncomfortable.  
“Since no one died and the d-... Vlad gave us no complication I'm only demoted.”  
Stanley nodded and the angels left. No one talked for a moment before Tom seemed to realize something.  
“I forgot to buy the groceries ! Dick, come with me.”  
“What ?!” Dick protested. “We went to two days ago !”  
“We forgot so many things, we have to go now before the shops close !”  
“It's only 2 PM ?!”  
No matter what he said he was pushed outside. Tom blinked at Stanley before leaving. After an akward moment of silence, Vlad decided to talk.  
“Seems like I'll need papers and a job too... And somewhere to live. I don't think Dick will be happy to get more trouble because of me.”  
“He's way nicer than he seems. He just likes to complain. He and Tom won't chase you.”  
“What about you, though ? Will you chase me out of your bed... ?”  
Stanley blushed. He slept on a mattress on the ground when Gaston was recovering and on the sofa since he left. Vlad had his bed. The young man looked away.  
“I won't throw a friend out.”  
Vlad genlty took his chin and made him look at him. He had a faked sad expression.  
“Only a friend, Stanley ? You hurt me. I thought I was more than that for you...”  
He blushed even harder. The ex-demon let his hand fall to caress the other's neck.  
“Seems like I was wrong.”  
“Or maybe not...”  
Stanley tookk the hand and kissed it. Vlad chuckled and leaned a bit, his free hand on Stanley's back.  
“The, please, tell me... What do you feel about me ?”  
Their faces were so close that their lips brushed when the shorter man answered.  
“If I really have to tell you, then... I love you.”  
They kissed. Stanley's arms where around Vlad's neck while the taller man was holding him tightly. When they broke apart, he was smirking.  
“That's good, because I love you too. From now on, I will love you and only you, each day of my life... Thus said the Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find complements for this OS by following this link :  
> http://winxixia.tumblr.com/post/163459883580/thus-said-the-lord  
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
